Das Geheimnis
by SeriousScribble
Summary: Der Letzte Krieg ist verloren, die magische Welt untergegangen. Und alles was bleibt, sind ferne Träume... kannst du sie hören, wenn der Wind in den Bäumen flüstert? Oneshot, Studie


Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern der erstaunlichen J.K.Rowling und ihren Rechteinhabern (Warner Bros., div. Verlage etc.)

**Das Geheimnis**

Irgendwo in Schottland. Langsam streift ein Mann durch die Wälder. Zielstrebig, angezogen von irgendetwas, das er selbst nicht so genau versteht. Eine Ahnung? Vielleicht, nicht viel mehr. Ein Schatten, der hier und da durchs Bewusstsein hüpft, ohne jedoch eine Spur zu hinterlassen. So geht er weiter, kommt an eine Lichtung. Und plötzlich ist die Spannung fast greifbar. Wovon geht sie aus?

Die Lichtung ist größer als geahnt. Der Wald umschließt einen großen See ebenso wie eine Wiese. Auf der Wiese liegen Trümmer, schon längst überwuchert von Dornen, Efeu, Gras und Gebüsch. Und doch, hier ist sie wieder, die Ahnung: einst stand hier etwas Großes, Gewaltiges; einst war dieser Platz voller Leben...nichts davon blieb. Was trutzig gegen die Zeit aufgelehnt, stolz auf sein vielleicht jahrhundertelanges Bestehen zurückblickend, ist schließlich doch von der Zeit eingeholt worden, sie hat sich genommen, was ihr vorenthalten. Und die stolzen Jahrhunderte sind nichts im unendlich Strom der Zeit...

Der Mann betritt die Lichtung, geht zu den Trümmern. Eine friedliche Stille liegt über allem. Bienen summen im Gras, suchen nach Blumen zwischen den Steinen. Auf den Steinen huschen Eidechsen hin und her, wärmen sich in der Sonne. Alle Geräusche scheinen gedämpft, als wollten auch sie Rücksicht nehmen auf diesen Ort, dass nichts die Ruhe störe. All dies sieht der Mann, und spürt, das etwas in ihm davon angesprochen wird - fast meint er, es greifen zu können, doch es entgleitet, wie eine Bewegung in der Nacht. Er setzt sich ins Gras und legt die Hand an einen mannshohen Stein. Und auf einmal ist es so deutlich wie nie zuvor, auf einmal sieht, nein _weiß_ er, was geschah, taucht ein in die Vergangenheit...

° ° °

Die Trümmer bilden ein Schloss, hoch aufgereckt, mit Fahnen auf den Turmspitzen. Kinder jeden Alters tummeln sich auf der Wiese und am See und strahlen mit der Sonne um die Wette. Es wird gelacht, gestritten, _gelebt_...

Dann das gleiche Schloss. Doch diesmal ist kein Sonnenstrahl zu sehen, dunkel ballen sich schwarze Wolken am Himmel, und der ganze Ort duckt sich wie vor einem drohenden Sturm. Die Wiese ist leer, das Schloss scheint fast verlassen; nur hier und da schimmert Licht nach außen. So warm und lebendig See und Wald eben wirkten, so kalt, abweisend und feindselig wirken sie nun. Ein Blitz spaltet den Himmel, und in dem jähen Licht erkennt man Bewegung; von der einen Seite kommen Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, sie tragen Kapuzen, man kann nicht sagen wer oder was sie sind; mit ihnen Wesen, größer als mancher Baum des Waldes. Von der anderen Seite kommen andere Wesen, die sich vielleicht einst anmutig sich durch den Wald bewegt, der jetzt so drohend da steht; und ebenso viele Menschen, sie tragen keine Kapuzen, doch wirken nicht minder bedrohlich.

Schon bald stehen sich alle gegenüber.

Und die Welt hält den Atem an.

Noch einmal das Schloss. Aber nun fehlen große Stücke in der Mauer, wie klaffende Wunden erscheinen sie, und die Fenster starren vorwurfsvoll auf das Geschehen und auf die Menschen die ihnen dies angetan. Von den beiden Parteien: fast niemand mehr übrig, viele liegen tot im Grase; nur zwei kämpfen noch, doch der Kontrast könnte kaum größer sein. Hier ein Mann, hochgewachsen, die Haut bleich, fast wie aus Wachs, und nur der Hass, der hinter den roten Augen glüht, zeigt, das noch Leben in ihm ist. Dort sein Gegenüber, viel kleiner, er wirkt kaum erwachsen. Den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, und auch in seinen Augen sieht man ein Feuer, ungleich viel lebendiger erscheint es, denn es ist nicht Hass, sondern vielmehr die Summe allen Leidens und eine unwahrscheinlich große Liebe, die hier leuchtet.

Das Duell ist fast schon entschieden, der Mann am Boden, doch er spricht: _Du hast mich geschlagen, Harry Potter, was nicht für möglich gehalten, ist geschehen...und doch wirst du feststellen, das du dich damit auch selbst geschlagen... _

Und wie in einem letzten Atemzug erklingt es: _Ich, der dunkle Lord, bin weit tiefer in die Magie eingedrungen als jemals einer zuvor. So tief, das sie nun ein Teil von mir und ich ein Teil von ihr...Und ich sage, wenn ich nicht herrschen soll, so soll es niemand. Denn wenn ich sterbe, stirbt auch die Magie..._

Und kaum, das er gesprochen, tut sich ein gewaltiger Wirbelsturm auf. Zwar reißt er die Wolken vom Himmel, sodass die Sonne erscheint, kalt und klar wie am ersten Tag der Welt; doch nimmt er auch alles andere fort: die toten Menschen, die vielen Tiere, und die Seele des Schlosses, aus Magie gebaut, das kurz darauf lautlos in sich zusammen sinkt, und nichts als Trümmer hinterlässt. Und der junge Mensch geht und setzt sich auf einen Stein, den Kopf verborgen in den Händen...

° ° °

Es ist vorbei. Der Mann steht auf, er verscheucht die Gedanken wie lästige Fliegen. Davon weiß er nichts. Zauberei? Lächerlich. Wofür soll das nützen? Nein, heute schafft man sich seine eigne Welt, ganz so, wie man sie braucht, mit technischen Mitteln. Irgendwann ist sie ausgebeutet, sicher, und dann sucht man sich eben eine neue, das Universum ist groß. So geht das. In der heutigen Welt ist kein Platz für solcherart Unsinn.

Und als ihm dies bewusst geworden, verschwinden die Traumbilder, rinnen wie Sand durch die Finger, zerfließen und werden zu Staub. Kaum, das er sich noch an den Jungen erinnert. Oder war es ein Greis?

Der Ort stöhnt gequält auf, die Spannung scheint zum zerreißen, und wie in einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch ihm zu zeigen, was war und was sein könnte, stolpert der Mann über ein vergilbtes Buch. Der Titel: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche.

Zaubersprüche? Daran glaubt er nicht. Aber man ist ja tolerant. Er blättert, probiert einen aus: _Incendio_!

Es funktioniert nicht. Er lächelt. Natürlich nicht, er hat es ja gewusst. Wie dumm von ihm, auch nur einen Moment lang daran zu zweifeln. Und in diesem Augenblick beginnt auch das Buch zu zerfallen; er wirft es fort. Die Seiten fliegen in dem leichten Wind umher, Wörter die einst viel bedeuteten, Sätze bildeten, denen eine große Macht innewohnte...sie alle sind nun nur noch leere Phrasen, Hülsen, ihres Sinns beraubt. Und auch die Seiten zerbröseln, sie sind nur noch uraltes Pergament, längst vom Zahn der Zeit zernagt.

Und endlich sieht der Mann, was dieser Ort wirklich ist: nichts mehr als ein Haufen alter, moosbewachsener Steine, irgendwo einsam und allein im Wald, zufällig hierher geraten, bedeutungslos.

Der Mann verlässt den Ort, und merkt nicht, das alles Trauer atmet. Die Tiere weinen und die Welt schweigt. Wieder wurde eine Chance vertan.

Den Mann kümmert das nicht. Er hat sein eigenes Leben, hat Termine, die er einhalten muss. Die Spannung ist fort, er spürt nichts mehr, und doch - ganz tief in seinem Innersten fehlt nun etwas. Aber das Gefühl lässt sich ignorieren.

Natürlich.


End file.
